


so happy together (you and me)

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Past Child Abuse, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles feels sad that today would be his father's birthday. Erik tries to cheer him up with booze and shitty Transformers movies.<br/>-<br/>College!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so happy together (you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Omegle with an AMAZING Charles partner but he/she disconnected before I could catch their name. So, please. If YOU are my Charles, let me know so I can credit you as co-author.  
> Enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated.

Erik sighed. He always feared this little crush wouldn't go away, and ever since Charles had moved in six months ago, Erik has found himself embarrassingly charmed by the blue eyed man who had applied to be his roommate. Now here he was, coming to the apartment late from a class to find Charles asleep on his desk-- again. "Charles," He says softly, shaking his friend slowly. "You’re going to hurt your back. Go to your room."

"Hm?" Charles mumbled keeping his eyes closed. When he continued to be nudged, Charles finally opened them. "What? What's happened?" He asked groggily, yawning and looking up at his roommate.

“You feel asleep on your thesis again," Erik replies, trying to hide the endearing smile. God, he's in way too deep for this guy and he kind of hates himself for it. "Come on, doctor said you gotta put less strain on your back, go to bed, Charles."

"No, no, I'm awake....I've got work to do..." Charles tried to argue, yawning again. When Erik helped him to his feet he leaned heavily on the man. "I suppose I should get some sleep...." He murmured.

"You're exhausted, come on," Erik says, swinging his own backpack to the sofa and half carrying Charles who's leaning against him. "I'd carry you if I wasn't so damn tired myself."

Charles smiled to himself, thinking about Erik carrying him to bed. "I wouldn't be opposed to that," He mumbled, not realizing that his statement could be taken differently. Not that he would against being with Erik. Anyone would be lucky to be with Erik.

Erik tries incredibly hard not to blush as they make it to Charles room, Erik switching the light on so Charles can gingerly crawl on his bed. "Get some sleep, Charles. No more research, no more books, no more nothing. You've been at it for four days, take a break." He says, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I can work for a week straight, and I will be fine, Erik," Charles pointed out, collapsing onto his bed. He looked up and smiled at the man. "Don't look at me like a parent scolding their child, I'm not a child. I get that enough from my sister," He sighed.

"You need more scolding in your life, you spoiled brat," He says softly, obviously evoking humor in his words. He sees Charles smiles. "You need to take care of yourself first, Charles. Don't make me go and tell Raven on you."

That woke him up as he sat up. "Don't you dare," Charles warned, frowning at Erik. "And I'm not a spoiled brat....I only have a lot of money....and an estate, which my step-father and step brother are currently destroying...no doubt..." He mumbled, putting his head back on his pillow.

"Yeah..." Erik says, wanting to move and sit on Charles' bed but deciding to keep his distance. He'd heard all about step-father Kurt and step-brother Cain on night while they were both drunk, celebrating that finals were over. Needless to say Charles was a bit more drunk than Erik on that point and had decided to tell Erik his life story... that was also the night that Erik accepted he was actually kind of in love with his roommate and that this wasn't a stupid crush. ''But my point still stands, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine...and if I'm ever not, I know I have an overprotective roommate and sister to care for me," Charles smiled crookedly, closing his eyes. "Besides...The faster I succeed the faster I can stay away from Kurt and Cain...." He sighed. He flipped onto his back and opened his eyes again, staring at the blank ceiling. "I hate them....And I hate my mother for loving them...."

Sighing, Erik decides, what the hell and takes a couple of steps forward, sitting at the edge of Charles' bed. "You're better than all of them, and you'll prove them all wrong someday and right now, you are away from them," He says. "But you can't run out your health that the expense, if you do, they still win."

Charles looked over at Erik and moved over so he could have room. "I am not unhealthy. I am perfectly healthy, except for my lack of sleep on certain weeks," He argued, turning on his side to look at Erik. "Besides, if you lived with them you'd understand. The second Raven could leave she did....And I was left to fend for myself. And now I have to work harder or I'm going to end up going back there...."

"You are not," Erik says. "You have a great group of friends and a sister who'd kill for you. We first will maintain and care for you ourselves than let you go back there again." He says, feeling his defenses weakening, because he's tired, or it's because of what he feels for Charles, Erik isn't sure yet. "And just so you know, it is unhealthy to occasionally skip days of sleep."

"I don't skip days of sleep, I just take the occasional nap instead of sleeping through the night," Charles countered. "And I don't see how any of that would work out anyway...Raven's not even here. And I'm sure you have better things to do than protect me from my own family," He frowned. "You and her are really the only friends I have."

Erik would shake some sense into Charles if he could. His last roommate Emma, who had moved out to move in with her girlfriend Moira, both had taken a great liking for Charles, and his science buddy (Erik forgets the formal term), Hank McCoy seems to consider Charles a friend. He sighs in resignation. "Charles come on, you're making yourself sad. And you know positively well that isn't true." He says, ruffling his hair. "And I don't mind protecting you from your family, I actually already consider it a part of this whole 'we're friends' thing. And you know that I don't make friends easy."

Charles gave Erik a small smile. "Well...I don't really talk to Moira and Emma, and Hank has been busy. He has his own projects due and I only see you because you live here....If I was in my own apartment I don't think anyone would have checked on me or anything. They'd just assume I was doing a project. Raven would call ever couple weeks....But other than that...What I'm trying to say is that I'm not very good at making friends either..." He sighed, closing his eyes again. "Thank you, Erik....for looking out for me....I've always had to do it myself....well, since Raven left...."

Erik wants to kiss him; Erik wants to kiss him _so badly_ , to wipe away from the corners of his incredible blue eyes the tears that are threatening to fall. To hold him in his arms and cradle him and just let him know that he's loved. That he's wanted. That he will be okay. Erik gives him a soft smile and just hugs him as platonic as he can, although he wants to do so much more, to offer Charles reassurance. He softly pats his back. "You're okay, Charles. You're okay... and you're welcome, I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

Charles tries to press as close as he can into Erik's embrace, wanting the comfort that was offered. He breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry...I get overly emotional when I'm tired...." He whispers. Charles looked up at Erik, his eyes still glossy with tears. "Thank you for putting up with me..."  
I'd put up with you in anything situation, I'm so in love with you it makes my head spin, He thinks, keeping that to himself as he reassures Charles. "It's okay, I understand... I don't mind being your anchor, Charles."

Charles sucked in a breath before closing his eyes again, resting his head on the pillow. He was quiet for a long while, letting Erik draw small circles up and down his back. "It's my dad's birthday today..." He announced. "I figured if I worked all day I wouldn't turn to drinking my feelings away..." Charles laughed harshly.

"I'm glad you didn't," Erik says, now taking it as a small, calming ritual to draw small circles on Charles back. "Is there anything I can help you with? Or if you'd like to do something to get it off your mind?"

There were a lot of things Charles would like to do to get things off his mind, but he wasn't going to say them out loud, especially not to Erik. "I don't know..." He responded, trying to focus only on Erik's fingers. He looked up at Erik. "Just stay with me tonight."

 _I'd stay with you till the end of time,_ He thinks again, hating himself the more and more he seems to think these things. "Sure," He says, continuing to draw the small circles on Charles back, which seemed to calm his nervous state before. "If you let me take a shower real quick, I’ll be right back with some light beer and bad movies, how does that sound?"

"Like a dream" Charles smiles gratefully, sitting up when Erik sat up and got off the bed. He watched his roommate walk out of the room. He got off the bed and quickly changed, not wanting to be in his clothes from yesterday. He did his usual routine before crawling back onto the bed, curling himself under the covers.

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of long flannel red pajama bottoms and a white undershirt, Erik returns to Charles room with a six pack of beer and the three _Transformers_ movies. "I got all three Michael Bay disasters, which one do you wanna shit on first?"

"Might as well suffer from the beginning," Charles smiled, grabbing the pack of beer. He settled into his spot, opening his beer. After Erik put the movie in, Charles lifted the blanket so Erik could crawl under as well.

Settling himself beside Charles as the movie starts and makes them both bitch for almost two hours. (" _Who the fuck would believe that this scrawny asshole is the savior of the world anyway? How would this dude get with someone like Megan Fox? Why are these robots so racist, Charles? This story makes no sense._ ") They end watching the first movie kind of tipsy, but not drunk. Just a bit light on the head. "Ugh, these movies are garbage; I can't believe there's a fourth one."

"There's a fourth one?" Charles asked with wide eyes before downing the last of his beer. "Why would anyone think we would need another one?" He questioned, with a confused expression. "I don't get people sometimes..." He shook his head. At some point during the movie they had moved closer to each other. "I think we need more beer before suffering through the next one," Charles smiles, leaning on Erik.

As Erik stands up to switch the DVD's, he nearly trips on his way. "We don't have more beer, but I think there's some whisky in the kitchen. But the point of tonight was not to get you sad drunk." He says putting the movie in, self-conscious about the way his words sound a bit slurred but still understandable. It's not like Charles is any better than him right now. "Also, beware, the second one is even worse."

"I don't think I'm sad, do you?" Charles questioned, a goofy grin on his face as he stares at Erik. "I'll go get the whisky!" He shouts crawling out of bed to get the bottle. He walked back in with it. "We can share it right? I didn't think we would need glasses, there's really no point," Charles shrugged. "Push play on the shitty movie, it's not like I'll be missing much," He pointed out, crawling over Erik to get to his side of the bed.

"No need to get so bossy," Erik says, a wide grin on his face as he presses play and the holy-shit-the-sequel-is-somehow-worse movie played on. Charles and Erik start swinging back and forth the whiskey bottle, and even making a small drinking game out of it. Charles' idea. ( _"Quick, drink every time something that doesn't make sense happens!" "Do you want me to die, Charles?" )_

Charles started laughing hysterically when Erik said that. He pressed his face into Erik's shoulder. "You know Erik, I don't think I've ever had this much fun," He said after calming down. "I've never had this much fun with anyone..."

Even through Erik's half buzzed brain, alarm went off, warning of the danger approaching. As much as he wants Charles, he appreciates this friendship too much to fuck it up. "I'm glad you're having fun, Charles. I'm having lots of fun too, actually. I could never be this much fun with Emma." Charles head is still in his shoulder and he feels so good against him.

Charles drank a lot more whiskey than Erik had. Not because he was upset. But because he was having fun with Erik and he wasn't paying attention to his alcohol consumption. He rested his chin on Erik's shoulder. "Yeah, but I'm a lot cooler than Emma," Charles smiled.

"You definitely are," Erik says a little too comfortable with the setting and the placement but all caution had been thrown out the window... almost. He was still somewhat aware that all of this was dangerous, dangerous territory.

"Erik can I..." Charles whispered before pulling away and shaking his head. "No, never mind...it's stupid..." He sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. "What's happening in the movie now?"

"I have no fucking idea," Erik says, nearly pouting as Charles moves away. He looks at the TV and hears what seems to be Optimus Prime giving a final speech about humanity and hope and blah blah blah and then the credits roll. "Well, it seemed like that shit ended." He says, not really bothering to stand up, just to put it on mute for a while. "Wha--What were you going to ask?"

Charles looked at Erik and shrugged. "It was a stupid idea..." He said taking another sip of the whiskey. "Want to watch something better? I'm sure we have other movies...." Charles said, linking his foot with Erik's.

"Don't hog that," Erik says grinning, swiping the bottle from Charles hand and taking a swing. "Tell me, it can't be stupider than watching the third one, ugh, the third one is sooooooo bad, Charles."

Charles gave Erik that. Nothing could be as stupid as a third transformers movie. "I wanted to ask if I could kiss you, but you're straight. It's stupid, just forget it," He said, shaking his head, pulling away from Erik entirely. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

There are so many things running through Erik's mind, like: 'Yes, you can kiss me' and 'Holy shit, I know we shouldn't but I really, really want too' but somehow the only one to manages to crawl out of his mouth is: "Who the fuck told you I was straight?" Before Erik could stop himself, he leans forward and kisses Charles.

When Erik kissed him, Charles hesitated for a second before kissing him back. When they pulled apart Charles' head was spinning. "I just assumed...Emma had said that you two dated...And I didn't think that you would be interested..."

"Bisexual, Charles," Erik says, grabbing Charles head between his hands. Charles eyes are hooded, and so are his and this is such a bad idea, such, such, such a bad idea but he couldn't stop himself. "Ever since you first showed up, asking me if the roommate application had already been taken I've wanted you..." He finds himself spewing before stopping himself "Fuck, I wasn't supposed to say that..."

Charles pressed his lips to Erik's, giving him a soft kiss. "It was a nice little rant..." He smiled. "But if you turned down other people just because you wanted in my pants, all you could have done was ask me out," He suggested. "I wouldn't have said no...."

"I haven't turned people down, just haven't been interested in anyone else," He says, nearly melting at the way Charles kisses him so softly. "I didn't ask you out cause you weren't in a good state and I wanted to be your friend first... and I liked being your friend then, and I just got kinda scared of losing you if things got... weird."

"You're not going to lose me....Not unless you act like Cain or Kurt...." Charles assured, putting his hands on top of Erik's. He kissed Erik's palm, resting his head in his hand. "I would very much like to be with you, Erik..."

Everything feels too good to be true; usually the world doesn't drop a gift like this on his lap. But the moment Charles takes his hands and looks at him, Erik knows he's done. He knows that nothing will ever be the same again. "I would love that," He says, pushing Charles on him as he lies down, kissing him, hands roaming around his hips tight.


End file.
